


A Shoulder To Bite On

by AzaSolFen4eva



Series: BG3 Astarion Fics [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva
Summary: The company of misfits are less than a day away from Baldur's Gate. While everyone grows more elated as they gain ground, Astarion feels the world crumble around him with every step.
Relationships: Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: BG3 Astarion Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Shoulder To Bite On

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my fangirl side imagines it will go down.  
> ENJOY!  
> Comments and Kudos

"Tch!... Grruah!" 

Wyll finally approached the hotblooded githyanki after watching her struggled to dislodge her blade she had thrusted through a spawn an into a tree. Her bloodthirsty war cries still enchanted him to no end.

_The red splatter truly made her eyes even more exquisite._

"Allow me to lend my services." His tone could rival Astarion's.

Lae'zel's eyes flashed with even brighter anger as she turned to the monsterhunter, "Do not treat me as a feeble rat such as your human females, Blade." 

Wyll was not shaken or offended. He didn't even feel challanged. "Quite the contrary, I fancy you a dragon."

"Tsk! You would come forward to a dragon?" 

Wyll gave a boyish grin. "If the dragon were you, I would."

Lae'zel tsked again. "You will die all the same."

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind. Now, if you would move out of the bloody way, woman." Lae'zel bared her teeth.

Wyll rolled his eyes. "You want your blade back, do you not?" 

Lae'zel reluctantly moved away.

They had successfully defended themselves a third time from another group of hostiles. It was all the same really. Well, except this time there was a wizard among them. A _very_ skilled one at that. The battle was longer than the last but just like the last two, they came when the sun was down. What all of them had in common was that they were all spawns and... They were after Astarion. It wasn't anyone's fault, of course. They were under strict - if you could call it that- command. Shadowheart didn't miss a beat when it came to stabbing Astarion with her words and neither did Lae'zel. Nevertheless, the party was delighted with the fact that they were almost to their destination. Astarion however, remained close to silent for the past few days. It did not sit well with Thalassa. He did act like himself for a small spell but would go back to silence again. She observed him as she crouched by a small river, halfheartly splashing her face to wash away the blood that came on her face.

The rubies in his sockets rooved over the dead undead. His mouth was set in a harsh line and his hands remain at his sides, gripping his blades so violently that they shivered. The late night light did nothing but help make his expression more menacing. Just then his eyes snapped over to one of the bodies. 

_That one is still alive... Suffering._

The pale elf stalked over. His face quickly melted to grim dread. He kneeled over the person gazing for a few moments as they laid on their side, imminent death only allowing the body to twitch in pain. Astarion quickly sunk his dagger, hitting his desired target precisely. He watched as the light in their eyes faded when he gave his blade a quick twist and then pulled it out. He stared silently at the blood that decorated his blade.

Shadowheart disengaged her weapons. "Is he going to stay there forever?! Hey-"

Thalassa appeared infront of her and placed a hand on her chest, preventing her from taking another step. "Bite your tongue!" The Seldarine Drow looked just as menacing as her Lloth-Sworn brethren in that moment. 

Astarion turned his head up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Teal irises surrounded by black sclerae was what met him. "Come."

The wizard drow leaned behind a thick old tree listening to the footsteps that got closer. The pale elf came to a stop a few steps infront of her. She gently pried the blades from his hands and stuck them in the ground. They were quiet as she looked at the man infront of her. 

"Look at me."

His eyes shifted but did no such thing.

"Astarion, please." 

Thalassa slowly exhaled when their eyes met. "You remember, I told you I wouldn't let him take you."

Astarion scoffed offensively. "Oh, and I remember I told you you were foolish!"

"Let's not forget I told of his abilities as well!" His teeth were bared now.

"He could change shape!..."

He gestured wildly to the trees around them. "He could be one of these critters right now!"

"What about those attacks?! They almost killed Gale!"

"Another attack could be just seconds away!"

Thalassa held no expression as she watched him.

"Even if we make in into the city, who's to say that would mean anything?"

"What if It's all for nothing and I get taken?"

She finally answers. "Then I would find you."

Astarion's face scrunched up as he snarled. "What if _you_ got taken?" 

"You would find me." Thalassa shrugged. "Well, I _believe_ you would."

"I would sooner take that chance to escape." His words were harsh.

Thalassa sighed. "You're right, being taken or killed is a possiblity..."

"More like certainty." He spat.

" _However_ , They will have to to do so to both of us."

He opened his mouth but she kept going. "Because we won't seperate for eachother." Her voice was final.

He stalked closer and towered over her dangerously. "You are and imbecile! You have no-"

Thalassa tilted her chin up at him challengingly. "I admit, I haven't spent time as a vampire spawn. You may be right in saying I am foolish but I will not ignore nor will I say that my time spent with you wasn't enough to give me solid foundation to support how right my notions are."

His face was still tense.

"I told you I wouldn't let him take you."

His voice was low and rumbled with malice. "You won't be able to stop him."

"I know, but we can. Or we'll die trying."

His face was of prowling anger.

Thalassa exhaled sharply before she quickly loosened some of the fastenings of her armor. She pulled her attire down until the ball of her shoulder peaked. She was about to pull her curls to the side when Astarion stopped her.

"Stop, there's no reason to. I am already up to speed."

Her eyes held his in determination. "We told each other that we would watch the other's back..." She grabbed his armored chest and tugged him closer. "I need you more than up to speed... I need you."

Astarion's mouth held that harsh line again. "You are weak." His voice was dark and anyone would be offended. Actually, Thalassa was slightly hurt by his words. However, This was about him.

"I know. You are right."

He didn't move still.

She pulled her curls to the side and her eyes held command. "Come."

Astarion tightly grasped her biceps and forced her against the tree even more, lifting her until only the tip of her boots touched the ground. He snarled. "By the hells!" 

Thalassa didn't hold the cry in her throat as she felt his teeth sink in. He dutifully drank as per routine, and slid his tongue over the wounds in finishing. Then he rested his head against her. 

Even though he didn't let them fall, her shoulder still got wet.


End file.
